Diarios De Un Futuro
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: AU. Un Howler. Dos Diarios. Tres Amigos. Cuatro Casas. El quinto año de Harry, está por acabar y una nueva oportunidad para mejorar su futuro se presenta. Harry&Ginny / Ron&Mione / Draco&Astoria / y muchos más…
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y nosotras solo nos divertimos con ellos**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Aclaraciones: Bueno, esta historia está inspirada en muchas de los ficts que hay sobre lectura de la saga de Harry; (supongo que está de moda xP). **_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Sumary: AU. Un Howler. Dos Diarios. Tres Amigos. Cuatro Casas. El quinto año de Harry, está por acabar y una nueva oportunidad para mejorar su futuro se presenta. Harry&Ginny / Ron&Mione / Draco&Astoria / y muchos más…**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_**Dejen reviews –howler**_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Diarios De Un Futuro**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Prólogo: Howler a McGonagall**_

**El clima se hizo más ventoso, brillante y cálido, cuando los días de Semana Santa pasaban, pero Harry, como el resto de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año, estaban atrapados adentro, revisando de un lado a otro la biblioteca. Harry pretendió que la causa de su mal humor era la proximidad de los exámenes, y como sus compañeros de Griffyndor estaban enfermos de estudiar, nadie lo puso en duda.**

Harry acababa de terminar su charla con Ginny en la biblioteca, y ahora se encontraba algo ansioso. Realmente quería hablar con Sirius, necesitaba una explicación para lo que había visto. Camino lentamente hacia la mesa de Griffyndor donde Ron y Hermione lo esperaban para desayunar.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry?-preguntó Hermione viendo su ansiedad

-Bueno…-tanto Hermione como Ron lo miraron con una ceja alzada-esta bien, no es nada

-¿seguro…?-quiso saber Ron algo preocupado

-Descuida no es nada grave…-sonrió un poco (tratando de no pensar en lo que vio en el pensadero de Snape) para tranquilizarlos. Harry se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos le creyó, y se sintió algo culpable por no contarles nada, pero tenia que aclarar la situación con Sirius primero.

Intento actuar como si no pasase nada, y comenzó a tomar su desayuno, pero…

Las puertas del Gran comedor se cerraron abruptamente. Harry dio un respingo y casi se atora con su zumo de calabaza. A su lado Ron levanto su cabeza sobresaltado y Hermione soltó el libro que estaba leyendo manchándolo con un poco de su café. Harry, mientras intentaba limpiarse su túnica, se percató que ellos no fueron los únicos en sorprenderse por el súbito portazo. Neville se limpiaba su rostro embarrado de mermelada algo abochornado, Ernie Mcmillan, en la mesa de Huffepuff, se estaba disculpando con Susan Bones por haberle escupido en la cara; Padma Patil de Ravenclaw había dado un grito asustando a sus compañeros mas próximos y Crabbe y Goyle se habían tropezado entre ellos y caído al piso abruptamente al momento de salir de la mesa de Slytherin.

Entonces, de la nada apareció una hermosa ave sobre sus cabezas. Harry se dio cuenta que se trataba de un Fénix; pero este no emitía la luz roja como lo hacia Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, sino que destellaba un hermoso color esmeralda mezclado con rojo. El ave dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre el Gran Comedor y entonces dejó caer un sobre rojo en manos de una confundida Minerva McGonagall. Harry se quedó sorprendido, ¿Quién se atrevía a mandarle un Howler a la mismísima Minerva McGonagall?. El hermoso fénix dio una vuelta alrededor de las cuatro mesas y finalmente se poso frente a Harry botando su vaso. Le lanzó una cálida mirada y Harry sin poder evitarlo lo acarició. Era extraño, un sentimiento nostálgico lo envolvió. Era como si lo conociera, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

-hola-dijo cariñosamente mientras lo acariciaba. Sus plumas de un suave rojo eran suaves, su cola dorada, pico y garras del mismo color emitían un suave brillo, pero lo que más lo impresionó fueron sus ojos, de un profundo verde esmeralda, como los suyos. Harry pudo escuchar exclamaciones sorprendidas de sus compañeros más cercanos, al ver semejante ave.

-Que hermoso-dijo Ginny suavemente. El fénix abrió sus alas y de un solo impulso estuvo frente a ella que instintivamente levantó la mano y lo acarició.

-¿Señor Potter, qué significa esto?-preguntó Umbridge de pronto. Una rara sonrisa, casi maniática, apareció en su rostro-¿de donde sacó un Fénix?, ¿es el Fénix de Dumbledore?, ¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?

-Yo no se nada-respondió Harry-además este Fénix no es Fawkes

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por que es así-

Y antes de que Umbridge pueda agregar algo más, el Howler en manos de una sorprendida McGonagall comenzó a echar humo. Con manos temblorosas la profesora abrió el sobre; y entonces se escuchó una voz divertida.

_**-¡Hola Hogwarts! , tenemos que decirles algo…pero, aún tiene que llegar algunas personas más…no se desesperen-**_

El fénix brilló intensamente en medio de la mesa de Griffyndor ante la mirada atónita de todos. De la nada varias siluetas empezaron a aparecer en medio del gran comedor. Albus Dumbledore, con su larga barba plateada se mostró confundido, a su lado Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojoloco Moody, Madame Bones, Arthur Weasley, y su esposa Molly Weasley, también lo acompañaba junto a sus tres hijos mayores Bill, Charlie y Percy; Víctor Krum y Fleur Delacour, los antiguos campeones de las escuelas Durmstrang y Beauxbatons respectivamente, también se encontraba ahí la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabrielle y otro chico rubio, junto al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge; la abuela de Neville, Augusta Longbottom que tenía puesto se sombreo de buitre (que le hizo recordar brevemente el Boggart de Neville), los Señores Granger, Narcisa Malfloy; su anterior capitán de Quidditch Oliver Wood, también un antiguo jugador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw que Harry reconoció vagamente pero no recordaba su nombre junto a la ex -novia de Percy, Penélope Clearwater y también habían algunas personas que no conocía-específicamente 6 individuos-; y sorprendentemente su tía Petunia y su primo Dudley.

Harry se sentía desorientado…y no era el único…

~ Silencio ~

-¡Deténgalo! –Dijo de pronto Umbridge señalando a Dumbledore, luego se fijo en Sirius-¡Es Black!, ¡Alguien que me ayude a detenerlo!-Harry vio que la varita de Fudge se levantaba para realizar un hechizo.

-_**EXPELIARMUS-**_

Todas las varitas salieron disparadas de las manos de sus dueños y quedaron flotando junto a las velas del Gran Comedor

_**-Nadie usará su varita-dijo una voz siniestra desde el Howler-es necesario que estén todos juntos, para que entiendan lo que está por comenzar**_

-¡Sirius!-Harry se puso de pie y corrió hacia su Padrino-¿qué demonios haces acá?, ¡es peligroso!-le reprochó luego de abrazarlo

-soy inocente-dijo Sirius mientras levantaba ambas manos-te juro Harry, que solamente estaba tomando chocolate con Remus-

Harry miró a Lupin molesto y este asintió con la cabeza-no sabemos como llegamos a Hogwarts-explicó Remus

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos-dijo Tonks igual de confundida

-Recuerdo que estaba en la cocina…-comentó Molly-creo que deje el pollo en el fuego-agregó apenada

-No te preocupes Molly, si ocurre un accidente y se quema tu casa; yo les compro otra-dijo Sirius sonriendo

Harry y Remus sonrieron abiertamente

-Gracias Sirius-dijo Arthur -pero no creo que eso ocurra…la Madriguera tiene unos cuantos hechizos de protección de mi parte

-¿De verdad?-preguntaron sus hijos sorprendidos

-claro que si, después de todo si no lo hacía…ustedes la hubieran destruido de niños-rió Arthur mirando a sus hijos mientras ellos se sonrojaban-

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban confundidos. Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione corrió de prisa y envolvió a sus padres (que se encontraban algo asustados) en un fuerte abrazo; Ron, Ginny, Fred y George había ido a reunirse con el resto de los Weasley, menos Percy, que no sabia donde meterse y se quedo ligeramente apartado. Oliver al ver a Percy sonrió un poco y se acercó a su amigo (estaban en el mismo año y casa en Hogwarts) y se quedó junto a él; Neville se acercó a su abuela aún sorprendido de encontrarla ahí; Fleur se quedó en su lugar junto a su hermana y el otro chico rubio hablando de manera rápida en su idioma natal, mientras veía de reojo a los Weasley. Susan Bones se puso de pie y abrazó a su tía que aún se mostraba confundida y desconfiada de la situación. Harry recorrió con los ojos a las personas que se encontraban al lado de Tonks, uno era un hombre rubio con la barriga algo prominente y de ojos miel; y la otra una mujer le recordó a alguien; era alta de unos ojos castaños y cabellos negros. Pero antes de poder pensar en quien le recordaba, Neville gritó.

-¡Tú!-Neville estaba cabreado, sorprendiendo a todos tanteó su varita dispuesto a atacar a esa mujer, entonces recordó que no la tenía. De pronto Harry recordó…Bellatrix Lestrange, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Tonks se interpuso.

-Ellos son mis padres, Ted Tonks-señaló al rubio-y mi madre Andrómeda Tonks, anteriormente Black-entonces Harry comprendió. Neville se sonrojó pero juntos pudieron ver que el parecido entre Andrómeda Tonks y su hermana _loca, _disminuía; sus ojos se volvieron más suaves, pero tenía los labios fruncidos algo alterada por la comparación.

-Lo siento-murmuró Neville, los señores Tonks le sonrieron; entonces Luna prácticamente voló hacia el hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos azules; de un salto lo abrazó antes de exclamar-¡Papá!

-Luna, cariño-dijo el señor Loovegood sonriendo-¡wow!...este lugar no ha cambiado, siempre plagado de Nargles por todos lados; y también está ese hermoso árbol, el Sauxe Boxeador…donde tengo la clara confianza que es donde nacen estos Nargles. Quizás debamos ir a presentarnos y rendirle nuestros respetos…tu sabes cariño; a lo mejor tenemos un golpe de suerte.

Claramente Harry supo que eso seria una mala idea; miró al señor Loovegood y abrió la boca para decirle que lo único que conseguiría de ese árbol sería que le tiraran todos los dientes de un golpe brusco, pero no digo nada e intercambió una mirada con Ron, que solamente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes toda la razón, Papi-dijo Luna sonriendo con ese aire soñador que la caracterizaba, luego se dirigió a su antiguo compañero de casa-hola Rolf-saludo Luna, (y Harry recordó vagamente a Luna y a Ginny hablar de el en algún momento durante las reuniones del ED); este simplemente le sonrió abiertamente mientras la miraba algo ¿fascinado?.

-Hola, Luna…Sr. Loovegood-saludo este devolviendo el saludo algo avergonzado

-Oh!...Sr. Scamander, un placer volver a verlo-dijo el padre de Luna con aire ausente-hace poco hable con su padre…

-Si…me comento algo-dijo Rolf asintiendo-y me dijo que estaría encantado si lo acompaña en la siguiente búsqueda

-¡Vaya!, ¡me encantaría!-respondió el Sr. Loovegood realmente feliz-estaré complacido de acompañarlo…-miró a su pequeña y dejo de sonreír –aunque no creo que pueda…

-no te preocupes, papá-dijo Luna en tono que no había replica-yo me estaré bien, se que deseas ir…

-Querida, no te dejaré sola…-dijo este frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

-yo…yo-o, mi mamá y yo podemos cuidarla…-murmuro Rolf sonrojándose un poco pero con la mirada firme-después de todo, mi padre y usted estarán juntos…

El rostro de Luna se iluminó-no estaré sola papá.-pero su papá parecía indeciso

-no se preocupes, Sr. Loovegood-dijo Ginny sonriendo-Luna puede quedarse en mi casa, ¿verdad mamá?-

-claro que si-dijo la señora Weasley alegremente-siempre hay un lugar para los amigos de mis hijos-

-Y si lo deseas, puedes venir también a _visitarnos_ a la Madriguera-agregó Ginny sonriendo abiertamente-Rolf se sonrojó y Luna mostró su completa felicidad por la idea.

Harry sonrió, al ver la cara de Scammander, se notaba que sentía algo más que una simple amistad por Luna. Entonces la voz de Remus lo sobresaltó.

-¿Nana?, ¿eres tú?-Harry volteo a ver a su tío Remus, pero este miraba a otra de las personas desconocidas por él. Era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello ligeramente ondeado, sus afilados ojos de un extraño color lila mostraban un conflicto de emociones-¡oh, Dios!...¡si eres tú!

-¿_**doko(1)**_?-preguntó la mujer. Harry supo en ese momento que ella no era Inglesa.

-¿no piensas responderme?-volvió a preguntar Remus a la misma mujer. Harry pudo sentir como Sirius tenía el rostro tenso y el cuerpo rígido, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado la maldición, _Petrificus totales._ -¡Nana!

-¿_**Oka-san(2), Daijobu(3)?**_-preguntó la muchacha a su lado, su cabellos negro recogido en una cola alta; su piel era blanco y sus ojos lilas iguales a la mujer desconocida. Debía tener aproximadamente su edad; tenía puesto lo que parecía una túnica de Quiddicht rojo y en su mano derecha tenía una saeta de Fuego.-¿oka-san?

Pero ella no contestó; estaba mirando fijamente a Sirius, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Tienes una hija?-Remus se mostró confundido-¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-yo…yo….-

-¿eres amigo de mi madre?-dijo de pronto la muchacha en español-mi nombre es Tamao Nakajima, mucho gusto

-encantado-dijo Remus amablemente-mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Tu mamá y yo estudiamos juntos aquí en Hogwarts-

-Oh…mi madre no habla mucho sobre su estadía en el colegio-

-¿De verdad?-

-dice que no le trae buenos recuerdos-

-Ya deja de interrogar a la gente, Lupin-dijo la mujer recuperando su aplomo. Luego se dirigió a él- Hola Harry…soy una vieja amiga de tu madre. Ni nombre es Nana Nakajima y también pertenezco a la orden-

-Hola…-dijo Harry cohibido, pero por algún extraño motivo sonrió, y ella sonrió de manera maternal.

-Hace tiempo que quería hablarte, pero no sabía como acercarme a ti. Cuando llegue a Londres ya habías partido a Hogawrts y cuando esperaba hacerlo en Navidad…tuve que irme.

-¡escapaste!-grito de pronto Sirius señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente sin importarle el espectáculo que estaban mostrando-¿por qué escapaste de mí?, ¡aún me debes una explicación; si no fuera por Albus ya te hubiera ido a buscar a Japón!

-Yo no escapé de nadie, solo tuve que partir-dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Harry se percató que la muchacha no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sirius ni a su madre, sospechosamente se acercó a Sirius y le preguntó:

-¿quién eres tú?-Sirius se sorprendió por la interrupción de la niña, pero dijo con orgullo-yo soy Sirius Black

Hubo un compas de espera…

-¡Mentira!-solto ella con ojos furiosos-¡él está pudriéndose en una celda de Azkaban, por traicionar a la mejor amiga de mi mamá!

Se formó un tenso silencio. Una fea mueca apareció en el rostro de Sirius. Y Remus se acercó a la Tamao y le explicó la situación-Sirius es inocente, él que traicionó a James y Lily fue Peter Pettigrew-el gran comedor se quedó en silencio. Todos parecían atentos a la conversación que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos.

-¿Peter Pettigrew, no está muerto?-preguntó Neville de pronto. Todos lo miraron y él se sonrojó. Entonces Remus continuó con su explicación.

-No, Peter fingió su muerte y le echó toda la culpa a Sirius…él jamás traicionaría a uno de sus amigos-algunos jadearon sorprendidos; otros se veían incrédulos y varios no creían nada.

Por ello, Harry lo respaldó.

-Es verdad, al comienzo yo también lo creía culpable; pero en mi tercer año yo descubrí la verdad-luego de ver algunas expresiones de suspicacia, agregó-los del Ministerio no quieren darle una oportunidad a Sirius para aclarar la situación…y lo único que hacen es escribir tonterías s…-

Harry no pudo terminó de hablar porque de pronto se escuchó un jadeo horrorizado y miró a Tamao; las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, mientras miraba a su madre realmente indignada.

-Por 14 años…me dijiste que él era culpable…¡me hiciste estar avergonzada de mi origen!...¿Por qué?...¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ODIAR A MI PADRE?!-chilló Tamao de pronto. Un tenso silencio se formó en el Gran Comedor y Sirius balbuceó

-tu…tu….tu….¡¿padre?!-

-Si…yo soy tu hija-le sonrió pero luego agregó molesta mirando a su madre-pero _**oka-san **_me dijo que eras culpable de traición…que no valías nada y que simplemente me olvidara de ti…¡No tenías derecho a Mentirme!, ¡más aún si sabías que era inocente!

¡PLAF!

Nana calló a su hija con una bofetada-¡basta!,…¡no sabes lo que yo pasé por esos momentos…!, me sentí sola…traicionada…; ¡estaba preparada para morir!-miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos-tu eras lo único que me quedaba…¡solo por que supe que estaba embarazada, es que pude seguir adelante!, ¡estaba tan confundida!...¡no sabía que hacer!...Recién este año descubrí que era inocente. Después de tantos años intente olvidarme de Sirius y creí que lo mejor era desaparecer. Irme lo más lejos posible, por eso me regresé a Japón.

Tamao abrazó a su madre-lo siento, mamá…-

-no te preocupes, cariño… también se que es mi culpa…-miró a Sirius y se sorprendió de verlo con una sonrisa _boba _en el rostro; ella se sonrojó. Por su parte Sirius aún no se movía. Remus se rió divertido al igual que los Tonks.

-¡Felicidades, Sirius!-dijo Andrómeda-espero que te ayude a madurar un poco

-¡Imposible!-comentó Remus mientras reía

Sirius miró a su prima algo confundido, pero de pronto sonrió. Harry no pudo evitar soltar un bufido molesto

-Vaya Harry, ¿estás celoso?-preguntó Ginny de manera burlona

Sirius parpadeó extrañado y miró a Harry sorprendido al verlo sonrojado y fulminando con la mirada a Ginny, que se burlaba de él. Después de una segundo de incredulidad, Sirius soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó fuertemente-no le hagas caso, tu también eres mi hijo-Harry se puso tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley

-Entonces…¿él será mi hermano?-preguntó Tamao con los ojos algo rojos, pero con un brillo indescifrable en ellos

Un sentimiento embargó a Harry, a la única que consideraba como hermana era a Hermione; y ahora no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Tendría no una, sino dos hermanas.

Sirius sin dejar de abrazar a Harry agregó-Harry, tu tienes que ayudarme a cuidarla-Harry asintió de acuerdo-¡eso es!, Maldice a quien se atreva a molestar a mi hija…¡oh por Dios!-hubo un breve silencio y luego miró a su amigo de toda la vida-¡Lunático!, ¡Tengo una hija!-volvió su mirada a Tamao -tienes que contarme como fue tu vida

-¡Desde luego!-exclamó Tamao completamente feliz mientras corría y abrazaba a Sirius y a Harry al mismo tiempo-hay mucho que contar…

-Que conmovedora historia-habló de pronto Snape rompiendo la burbuja de felicidad que los envolvía, Sirius lo miró mal-pero por si no te has dado cuenta, Black…estamos encerrados en el Gran comedor; sin saber lo que ocurre.

-Es cierto-dijo Nana mirando a Snape con una sonrisa-hola Sev…

-Nana…-Snape sonrió un poco mientras ella se acercó y lo abrazo-te extrañe

Nana rió…-después de todo éramos un grupo, los tres…-

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Tamao

-Si-le respondió su madre-Severus, Lily y yo éramos amigos…inseparables; luego ocurrieron cosas que nos hizo separarnos…-¿su madre y Snape habían sido amigos? Harry se mostró horrorizado.

Sirius gruñó, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo se escuchó un gritito asustado. Harry se había olvidado que su tía y su primo también se encontraban ahí. Dejando un rato a Sirius y su nueva hermana-_que bien le sonaba esa palabra_ -se acercó a su "familia".

-¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí?-

-Y yo como voy a saberlo-dijo Petunia indignada-¡esto es un secuestro!, ¡exijo que me dejen donde estábamos!-a su costado Dudley seguía sin abrir la boca

-Lo siento tía, no se que ocurre tampoco-

-Dumbledore, tu debes ser el causante de esto-gritó de pronto Fudge

-Cornelius, estoy tan sorprendido como tú; pensaba que tú podrías aclararme la situación-

-Estaba en una misión-se quejó Tonks-estaba detrás de la rata de Dolohov…-

-no te preocupes, Tonks-dijo Kingsley sonriendo-luego le seguimos la pista

- Kingsley tiene razón, esa cucaracha pronto será capturada-dijo Ojoloco mirando con orgullo a su pupila-me alegro que lo hayas descubierto-

-Pero aún no lo atrapo…-dijo Tonks haciendo mohín

- Nymphadora, tranquila-le pidió Andrómeda- no te preocupes por eso

-No me llames Nymphadora-le dijo Tonks inflando sus cachetes-al menos dime Dora

Andrómeda y Ted se rieron.

-vamos _Nymphadora _–se burló Sirius –si tienes un lindo nombre ¿no lunático?

-eh?...bueno…si es bonito-dijo Remus algo atontado por haber sido cogido por sorpresa- Dora, también lo es-mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

Sirius lo miró sorprendido por un rato, para luego soltar una aullido se risa mientras Remus trataba de mostrase indiferente. Tonks se sonrojó

Entonces se escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, todos levantaron la mirada hacia el Howler que sorprendentemente seguía flotando sobre el Gran Comedor y no se había destruido como normalmente lo hacia.

-_**Ahora que todos los involucrados están reunidos, déjenme presentarme-**_hubo una pausa_**-soy J.S.P. y aunque no es mucho, el lo único que puedo decirles sobre mi por el momento. Soy del futuro…para ser exacto del año 2024**_-algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor y Harry pudo escuchar maldecir a la abuela de Neville

-¡Es mentira!-exclamó Umbridge-todo esto debe ser obra de Dumbledore

-_**¡Cierra la boca!-**_es escuchó de pronto otra voz y Umbridge quedó atada a una silla-

-Déjenme-trató de zafarse-

-_**No lo haré…y si alguien trata de hacerlo… terminará como ella, ¿entendieron?-**_ nadie dio una señal para ayudarla; y Fudge –que se estaba acercando para ayudarla- se quedo quieto-_**muy bien…**_

- _**oye tu no te metas, me estás interrumpiendo**_-

_**-esa vieja sapo, me saca de quicio**_-

-_**A todos hermano, a todos…pero este no es el momento. Bueno como iba diciendo soy del futuro, aquí la guerra acabó y Voldermort fue destruido por Harry Potter**_-todos miraron a Harry que trataba de esconderse entre Sirius y Remus-_**cuando tenía 17 años. Sin embargo, esta guerra trajo consigo muchas muertes, muchos de los que están presentes no están vivos ahora; es por esa razón que decidimos darles la oportunidad de cambiar ese destino. Nuestro futuro ya está formado, pero el futuro de ustedes puede ser diferente**_-.

-_**Harry Potter después de terminar con Voldy, **_-se escuchó de pronto la voz de una mujer-_** Escribió varios Diarios, y en ellos Harry pudo plasmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos sobre la próxima guerra que van a afrontar. Nosotros…con un simple encantamiento, decidimos mandarles sus dos últimos Diarios…y así ayudarlos **_-dijo la voz con voz risueña.

-_**Sabemos que ahora Harry Potter y sus amigos están en su quinto año, ¿verdad Al?**_-

-_**Cállate idiota, pero si, están en su quinto año…-**_

-_**ok, pero no te molestes…en un principio pensábamos mandar todos los Diarios, pero iba a ser muy complicado. Es por esa razón que solo decidimos mandar los últimos dos; pero desde este momento; si no me equivoco recién a Harry le cancelaron las practicas de Oclumencia**_-muchos miraron a Harry sorprendidos.-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron Sirius y Remus –¿te ha dejado de dar esas clases de Oclumencia?

Harry asintió-pero no importa…digo ahora es mejor…

-¡Snape!, ¿Cómo te atreves..?-empezó Sirius enfadado

-No es asunto tuyo, Black-lo interrumpió Severus mirándolo irritado-Potter no progresa y por eso no me da la gana de seguir enseñándole

-¡Snivellus….!-dijo Sirius cabreado-¡no puedes hacer eso!

-Snape, Harry necesita esas clases-dijo seriamente Remus-además es una orden de Albus

-No me interesa, no le enseñaré a Potter, aunque me lo pida el mismísimo Merlin-

Tanto Sirius como Remus miraron cabreados a Severus que le devolvía la mirada igual de molesto.

-Todo esto es un circo-gritó Fudge mirando el Howler- ¿como puedo saber que todo esto es verdad o no?

-_**Quieres pruebas….te daremos pruebas…**_

_**-Sabemos de las donaciones extraordinarias que te dio Lucius Malfoy, y que sabiamente la utilizaras para remodelar la sala de tu casa**_- dijo una voz severa

- _**De que te llevaste injustamente a Hagrid a Azkaban, sin ninguna prueba de antemano, cuando la cámara de los secretos se abrió nuevamente, porque simplemente no tenías a quien mas acusar y no querías quedar en ridículo con la gente que te llenaba el bolsillo con dinero.**_- continuo otra voz

-_**También esta el hecho, cuando perdonaste a Harry en su tercer año por inflar a su tía Marge…intentando ganarte la simpatía de Harry y de los votantes-**_ dijo alguien mas riendo.

-_** Cuando te negaste a aceptar el pedido del profesor Dumbledore cuando te pidió que retires a los dementores de Azkaban, porque les tenía miedo y no querías que se metieran contigo**_.-la voz de una mujer interrumpió esta vez

-_**Y buscaras alianzas con los gigantes y otros seres mágicos antes de que Voldemort los arrastre consigo**_-

-_**Que te negabas a creer que Voldemort había regresado, a pesar que el profesor Snape te mostro su marca tenebrosa…..y ni intente negarlo… porque usaremos veritaserum para que todos escuchen todas las estupideces que cometiste… ¿quieres que continúe?**_

-Yo…YO…comm..o pudieron …..- Fudge totalmente pálido cayó desolado en una de las sillas.

-Me encargaré de que dejes de ser Ministro, Fudge-dijo Madame Bones-no permitiré esta farsa, hablaré con los del miembros del Wizard

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó Kingsley indignado

-¿qué clase de ministro es usted?-dijo Molly irritada

-No lo vez Molly-dijo Sirius de pronto-es el tipo de ministro que se deja controlar, mientras les den unos cuantos Galeones

-Solamente busca su comodidad, sin importarle los demás-agregó Remus con el ceño fruncido

-El ministerio parece que solamente quiere encargarse de temas triviales, como acusar a Harry de mentiroso y de ser un chico que solo busca atención-dijo Tonks molesta

-Y también el difamar a Albus, con eso de ser viejo cuando el mismo le pedía ayuda cuando no sabía resolver algo…es un inepto.-corroboró Ojoloco

-_**¡Bravo!, ¡la Orden del Fenix es lo máximo!-**_un coro de voces salieron del Howler sobresaltándolos a todos

-¿Cuántas personas son…?-preguntó Ron mirando el sobre sorprendido y alucinado

-¿Qué es la orden del Fenix?- varios alumnos se mostraba confundidos

-Es un grupo especial de magos creado, para combatir contra Voldemort-explicó tranquilamente Dumbledore mientras los alumnos y algunos profesores se estremecían con el nombre -aquí hay algunos miembros presente -agregó mientras señalaba a Ojoloco, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius, los Weasley, Tonks.

-Pero Sirius Black es un asesino y partidario de Voldemort-dijo Fudge

-¡Sirius es inocente!-lo defendió Ginny mirando enfadada a Fudge.

-Gracias, pelirroja-dijo Sirius complacido. Ginny le guiñó un ojo. Harry sonrió.-

El Gran Comedor los miró con sorpresa; se suponía que Black era partidario de-quine-tu-sabes.

-_**Dejémonos de tanta palabrería**_- intervino de pronto una voz entusiasmada desde el howler-_**será mejor que se pongan cómodos, porque no saldrán del gran comedor hasta que terminen de leer los dos Diarios. Los elfos domésticos se encargaran de su comida, habrá baños en las puertas que aparecerán una vez que comiencen, un cuarto especial para las personas que deseen hablar en privado en algún momento y cuando se necesite dormir aparecerán las camas necesarias para todos .Por cierto, para que no caigan en tentación y quieran ir esta el final, los capítulos aparecerán de a poco a poco, mientras están leyendo. Les sugerimos que no critiquen a nadie, hasta que terminen de leer TODOS los Diarios… algunas acciones están justificadas.**_

_**-ASI QUE COMENZEMOS DE UNA VEZ…**_

El howler se destruyo en varios pedazos tan de pronto que dejo a todas aun mas confundidos….¿donde estaban esos Diarios?… muchos levantaban la mirada buscándolo, debajo de las mesas, incluso hubo algunos que buscaron debajo de sus platos de desayuno…Harry aun se encontraba en conflicto…iban a leer el futuro…su futuro… eso era demasiado.

-Harry te encuentras bien- Sirius a su lado lo miraba preocupado

-Solo estoy nervioso por lo que pueda suceder…ya saben dijeron que había gente que se…moría- se atragantó con su voz al decir esto. Que ocurriría si alguien más muriese por su culpa… y si le pasaba algo a Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Tamao y los demás...

-No te preocupes por nada Harry-le dijo Sirius-si algo malo pasa, nosotros lo cambiaremos. Tendremos un buen futuro, lo prometo-

-Gracias Sirius- Harry sonrió

-Vengan vamos a sentarnos- dijo Lupin de pronto- pronto comenzara todo

Harry se percato que ellos tres eran los únicos de pie en medio de todo el gran comedor, ellos y su tía Petunia y Dudley. Se acerco a ellos y le pidió suavemente que lo acompañaran. La mirada de terror que mostraban sus ojos lo cogieron desprevenido.

-Tía…por favor, cuando mas rápido comience mejor, no te preocupes por nada. Nadie te hará daño. Dudley…ayúdame

Su primo lo miro intensamente durante unos instantes, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Agarro la mano de su mama y lo siguió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los tres se sentaron alrededor de los demás.

El profesor Dumbledore se había sentado en la mesa de profesores, en la silla que corresponde al director, un gran aplauso se escucho por todo el gran comedor. Un abatido Fudge no hizo ningún comentario y solo se sentó en una de las sillas del final de la mesa. Umbrige aun atada intento zafarse pero fue inútil y siguió ahí en un rincón. La única que no estaba en la mesa de Griffyndor fue Narcisa Malfoy que fue sentarse junto a su hijo en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que Luna, su padre y Scammander también se sentaron el al mesa de a Griffyndor- pues según Xenophilius Lovegood- esa mesa se mostraba mas interesante. Por otra parte Madame Bones, se sentó junto a su sobrina Susan, en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

El fénix que aun continuaba al lado de Ginny, emitió un suave brillo, y de la nada aparecieron dos Diarios de tapa verde frente al profesor Dumbledore. El profesor cogió el primer diario y leyó la portada

**-HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO**- Snape se tensó, mientras veía con desconfianza al Diario; "_espero que no se trate de mí"_-Comenzare yo a leer- dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado-**EL OTRO MINISTRO** –todo el mundo se `puso lo más cómodo posible para saber lo que les esperaba en un futuro.

**(1)nanda core : **_¿Qué pasa?_

**(2)Oka-san : **_Mamá_

**(3)Daijobu : **_¿Estás Bien?_

Hola!

Ahora si, mucha dirán ¿Qué les sucede?, ¿Por qué otra historia más?...

Hemos leído bastantes historias acerca de este tema. Y nos picó hacer una versión nuestra. Como verán, solo se refieren a los dos últimos libros de la saga, porque creemos que hay cosas que solo se explican desde ese libro.

Esperamos que les guste la historia, y por favor tened paciencia, prometemos no abandonar la historia, pero tardaremos de publicar cada 20 días.

Aceptamos cualquier comentario o queja.

_**Kuki-chan & Maga**_


	2. Prologo II

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y nosotras solo nos diviertimos con ellos**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Aclaraciones: Bueno, esta historia está inspirada en muchas de los ficts que hay sobre lectura de la saga de Harry; (supongo que está de moda xP). **_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_**Dejen reviews –libro**_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

(intevenciones) – autora

**Diarios De Un Futuro**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: Kuki-chan & Maga**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Prólogo II: Invitados Inesperados**_

_**-HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO**__- Snape se tensó, mientras veía con desconfianza al Diario; "espero que no se trate de mí"-Comenzare yo a leer- dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado-__**EL OTRO MINISTRO**__ –todo el mundo se `puso lo más cómodo posible para saber lo que les esperaba en un futuro._

Harry observó al Fenix algo indeciso. Por una parte quería saber que pasaría en el futuro; pero por otro lado…no deseaba saber lo que su futuro le deparaba. Hermione siempre le había dicho que era muy peligroso y si su futuro estaba bien, no quería arruinarlo. Sintió un suave pinchazo al corazón, un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad por conocer a la gente que quiere ayudarlo lo embargó. Observó los hermosos ojos del Fenix y Harry notó un brillo de comprensión. "¿A_caso sabe lo que deseo_?" se preguntó Harry mientras observaba al misterioso pájaro. Este simplemente abrió sus alas, y entonces soltó una suave y hermosa canción ocasionando que todo el gran comedor lo mire.

Cuando terminó, hubo un tranquilo silencio, y pronto todos comenzaron a comentar la linda música que escucharon.

-Es tan hermoso-dijo Ginny mientras observaba al Fenix

-Lo es-afirmó Harry sonriéndole

De pronto, arriba de sus cabezas, apareció una especie de punto negro que poco a poco se hacía más y más grande; hasta convertirse en una especie de vórtice. Entonces desde ese mismo agujero empezaron a caer ¿personas?, Harry se quedó pasmado de ver como caían uno encima del otro. Pero extrañamente había una especie de burbuja que traía a-según podía ver Harry-unos niños pequeños. Después de ver caer aproximadamente a cuarenta personas, el vórtice desapareció.

¬.¬ hubo un momento de silencio…-

-¡Auch!-se quejó una voz desde lo profundo de la montaña de humanos-¡pesan demasiado!, ¡bájense de mí, que no son hechos de pluma!

-¡Yo también lo creo!-lo corroboró alguien que parecía encontrarse de mismo modo-¡apártense de mi hermoso cuerpo!

-¡Déjense de payasadas!-ahora era la voz de una chica-¡es mejor que se pongan de pie de inmediato o juro que usaré los hechizos más oscuros que conozco en ustedes!-

-¿Cariño estás bien?-preguntó un chico

-¡Yo no soy tu cariño!-le respondió la voz de otro chico

-¡no te hablaba a ti!-le dijo -¿Roxanne?

-¡Estoy bien!-se escuchó desde un poco más lejos a una chica

-¡Merlín!, ¿qué hacemos aún unos encima de otros?-

-¡Ted!, ¿dónde está Dorea?-preguntó claramente la voz de una mujer-¡Dorea!

-¡Mis bebés! ¿Dónde están mis bebés?-grito otra voz

-¡Pónganse todos de pie!, ¡si veo a alguno de los niños debajo de alguno de ustedes…!-habló otra voz con una clara amenaza en la voz. De pronto poco a poco todo el mundo se iba poniendo de pie

-¡Dorea!-dijo un chico de cabellos ¿azulados? Mientras corría hacía la burbuja que se encontraba al lado de lo que antes era la montaña de personas-¿niños están bien?-dos pequeñas niñas junto a un niño, sonrieron felices, ocasionando que este sujeto le sonriera con ternura.

Harry miró a los demás "intrusos" y vio muchos a muchos pelirrojos, otros castaños e inclusos morenos; pero entonces su mirada sorprendida se clavó en alguien que se veía igual a él. Era como si hubieran puesto un espejo delante de él. ¡Mortífagos!, ¡esto era claramente una trampa! Tanteó su varita, para lanzarle un maleficio, cuando se dio cuenta que no la traía consigo.

-¿James…?

-¿Lily…?

Harry miró a Sirius, Remus y a Nana que observaban a dos chicos cerca de ellos. ¿Pero cómo…?

-mmm…¿ahora que hacemos?-preguntó una voz algo divertida-no se supone que estemos aquí…

-¡James!¿qué hiciste?-dijeron muchas voces con reproche mirando al que se parecía a su padre

-¡ey!, ¡yo no hice nada!-se quejó este mirando mal a los demás-¡esta vez no es culpa mía!

-¡yo le creo!, -dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones oscuros-además él estaba haciendo otra cosa en ese momento

-¡seguro estaba besándote!-se burló otro chico mientras miraba de manera burlona a la pareja. Ella se sonrojó pero no afirmó ni negó nada.

-¡ya basta!-dijo una rubia, alta de ojos celestes. Cargaba a una de la niñas-¿Ted?...

-No nos queda de otra…no sé cómo _**Shionh***_ nos trajo-dijo este mirando al Fenix con algo de suspicacia-pero él no haría caso a nadie…salvo a… –él chico observó a Harry sonriendo. Todo el mundo lo miró-dime Harry…-este se sorprendió que lo conozca-¿acaso le pediste algo?

-¿eh? Pero si yo…-entonces Harry recordó y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco-solo desee saber quien había mandado los diarios, para agradecerles por darnos otra oportunidad…-

-¡Ahora lo veo!-Ted miró a los demás-bueno…creo que Shionh cumplió tú deseo; al reconocerte ya que es tú Fenix –

-¡¿Mi Fenix?!-chillo Harry sorprendido, pero fue ignorado

-¡Shionh!, ¡¿no debías obedecerme por hoy?!-se quejó el tal James mirando a pájaro algo molesto

-¡basta James!-dijo la copia de Harry-estoy seguro que Shionh lo reconoció, y es por eso que accedió a su petición-

-Bueno muchachos...-dijo el profesor Dumbledore desde a mesa de profesores-¿por qué no se presentan un por uno?

-Bueno…no sé si deberíamos….pero ya que-dijo el chico que decía ser Ted-chicos empezamos por familias, ¿no?

-¿Primero los Weasley?-preguntó una voz masculina-después de todo se reproducen como conejos…y hay muchos-

-¡ey!-se quejaron muchas voces

-¡Dejen de portarse como idiotas!-dijo la voz de una chica-y comiencen de una vez

-Bueno…mejor empieza tú, Antares-dijo Ted mirándolo –eres el mayor

-ok—un chico alto, de ojos azules y porte elegante avanzó entre todos los demás…Harry sintió como si lo golpeaban en el rostro. Se parecía a Sirius, ese muchacho sonrió abiertamente antes de hablar-me llamo Antares Black, tengo 27 años y mis padres son Sirius Black y Nana Nakajima-tanto Sirius y Nana se quedaron en blanco-y si no me equivoco…yo estoy ahí-agregó mientras señalaba el estómago de Nana-mi hermana fue la que cuidó de mí casi toda mi vida; claro que con el apoyo del tío Harry.-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Harry

-¿tío?-dijo Harry confundido-¿y Sirius?-preguntó un tanto asustado

-bien…ese es un tema delicado, pero ya se van a enterar cuando lean los diarios-dijo este

-quiero saberlo ahora-exigió este

-hay que pesado-dijo Antares suspirando, miró a los demás-nunca conocí a mi padre, porque el murió antes de que yo nazca, y mi madre dos años después en la batalla final que ocurre aquí en Hogwarts.

Tanto Sirius, Nana como Tamao y Harry, sintieron como si les arrancarán algo de pecho, Remus se paralizó al escuchar de la muerte de su mejor amigo; mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por el rostro de los que los conocían. Incluso Narcisa Malfoy estaba algo contrariada.

-¿pero…?...¿Sirius?...¿cómo?...-Harry no podía encontrar la manera concreta de juntar sus palabras, se sentía paralizado…sus ojos se llenaron de dolor mientras las lágrimas salían de estos-yo…es mi culpa. Voldermort me sigue a mi…y yo…-Harry se sentía vacío, se acababa de enterar de que la persona que era un modelo de vida, su padrino; lo más cercano a un padre que alguna vez tuvo…estaba muerto.

-¡Basta Harry!-dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a su ahijado y este sollozaba –¡no es tu culpa!, nada de esto lo es. Él único culpable aquí es Voldermort ¿ok?

Harry simplemente lo miró, algo dentro de él quería creerle, pero…¿por qué toda la gente que amaba se moría?; no quería que ese continúe. Él sabía que hasta que no derrote a Voldermort, sus amigos y personas cercanas caerían una por una. El silencio en el Gran Comedor perduró un poco.

-Sirius tiene razón-dijo Ron de pronto-ese bastardo es él único culpable de todo-Harry miró a su mejor amigo con algo de esperanza de que aquellas palabras sean ciertas-no te preocupes Harry, tarde o temprano será el fin de ese miserable-

-¡Así se habla, papá!-

-¡Bien dicho, tío Ron!-

-¡Bravo, padrino!-

-¡Excelente, Ron!-

Ron se sonrojó un poco, antes de sonreír un poco algo confundido. Hermione le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza-Ron tiene toda la razón; V-Voldermort pronto va a caer, no olvides que en un futuro cercano tú lo derrotarás.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos-pero a costa de quienes…¡No deseo ver a las personas morir, simplemente porque Voldermort es un maldito asesino que busca matarme!...Si ni quiera sé por qué lo hace…

Todo el gran comedor estaba en silencio mientras escuchaba al trio de oro hablar; la mayoría sabía que Harry Potter era un chico bueno, es amable, bueno en Quidditch, y responsable, per otros aún creían en lo que el profeta decía de él, que era un mentiroso que busca la fama.

Los del futuro miraban al joven Harry Potter, y se dieron cuenta; realmente el cruel destino que le impusieron; cuatro chicos se acercaron un poco…

-A pesar de que muchas personas queridas se fueron…-habló la chica pelirroja mirando específicamente a Harry-déjame decirte que las recordarás siempre. Nunca se irán si siempre las tienes presentes, ellas siempre, estarán en ti...en tu corazón, nunca se irá de tus pensamientos, no debes olvidarte de eso nunca-

Harry sintió un sentimiento nostálgico mientras veía sus ojos castaños y asintió suavemente. Ella sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo, a Harry le recordó un poco a Ginny, y se sonrojó un poco. _¿Qué te sucede Harry Potter?, ¡es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo! _ Sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza miró a los demás-

-Bueno, nosotros somos la prueba de ello-dijo el chico que se parecía a su padre-yo me llamo James Sirius Potter, -Sirius sonrió mirando al chico-y soy tu primer hijo, fui Gryffindor y premio anual, capitán y cazador de Quidditch; tengo 18 años y ahora mismo estoy jugando para los Chudley Cannons. Todos saben que el abuelo James era bueno volando, que tu eras un natural; pero yo… soy la perfección en Quidditch; acabo de romper el record como el mejor anotador en la esta temporada de Quidditch. Y el próximo año voy a estar en el equipo nacional de Inglaterra como el jugador mas joven- Harry lo miró sorprendido-pero no pienses que solo juego Quidditch, también estoy sacando mi Maestría en Pociones, a diferencia de ti papá, me encantan las pociones. Oh…y mi padrino es Ron; y debo decir que es el mejor.-Ron se sonrojo pero estaba feliz de ser el Padrino del primer hijo de su mejor amigo.-Soy parte de los Mereoradores II y fui una pesadilla para McGonogall-este se rió mientras la profesora palidecía-

-yo soy tu segundo hijo-dijo el que era igual a él-Albus Severus Potter, pero antes de que te desmayes, tú me contaste que la razón por la que me pusiste esos nombres fueron en homenaje a dos grandes directores Hogwarts

-¡¿Quejicus?!-gritó Sirius con sorpresa, incluso el mismo Severus Snape estaba realmente anonadado-¡Harry como pudiste…!

-¿Desde cuando Snape es Director?-preguntó Minerva horrorizada con la idea

-¡Basta!-dijo Albus mirando al padrino de su padre-tío Sirius, mi papá me contó que Severus Snape hizo algo muy valiente por él. Y se descubrirá en el estos diarios-dijo antes de que le preguntaran que cosa era-

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry aún sin saber el porque de su decisión-

-gracias papá, tengo 17 años y a diferencia de las tradiciones, quedé en Slytherin-muchos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, incluso Harry-soy Prefecto y Premio Anual-algunos del futuro mascullaron _"cerebrito"-_mis notas son muy buenas, como papá mi materia es DCAO-y soy el buscador y capitán de Quidditch de mi casa. -Harry sonrió orgulloso de su hijo-sobre lo que haré después de Hogwarts…aún no se si quiero ser Auror o un Inefable. Mi padrino es Neville Longbottom-Neville le sonrió a Harry realmente agradecido de haber sido elegido como Padrino-en contraste a James yo no soy de los que buscan problemas…pero si alguien se atreve a molestarme…-sonrió maliciosamente-yo simplemente le doy una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Harry no sabía como sentirse, tenía dos hijos…pero lo que le daba tanta felicidad era que sobreviviría para formar una familia. Su propia Familia.

-Hola, me llamo Liliane Luna Potter-dijo la pelirroja-mis nombres son por mi abuela Lily Potter por mi madrina Luna Lovegood y el tío _**Lunático**_; soy tu tercera hija, tengo 15 años, ahora soy capitana y cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor-ella le guiñó un ojo divertida-este año me nombraron Prefecta, y mi materia favorita es Encantamientos. Quiero se Medimaga, o quizá jugar profesionalmente Quidditch como mamá y Jamessy-pooh-Harry miró a su hija ignorando el bufido de indignación de su hijo mayor

-¿quién es tu madre?-preguntó Harry preguntándose con quien se había casado

-Aún no es momento de decirlo, papá-dijo ella mientras lo miraba-mis mejores amigos son Hugo y Alice. Sigues tú Charlus…

-buenos días-dijo el pequeño de cabellos negros-yo soy Charlus Arthur Potter, -Arthur Weasley le sonrió feliz -y soy tu último hijo, tengo 11 años y acabo de ingresar a Hogwarts-Harry le sonrió con ternura-a diferencia de James y Lily; yo también quedé en Slytherin, junto con Albus-su hermano lo aplaudió-me encanta el Quidditch y espero jugar como Golpeador el próximo año; ahora estoy en la reserva de equipo de Slytherin…sobre mis notas…van bien…o eso creo…-James soltó una carcajada

-Recuerdo la carta de la directora cuando apenas había pasado una semana, y ya habías dejado colgado a alguien de los tobillos; mamá se quedó tan sorprendida que casi se cae de la silla; ella creyó que tu no seguirías mis pasos…..-

-¡ey!-se quejó el pequeño-fue culpa de ese idiota de Smith…empezó a decir tonterías de la familia y tuve que callarlo-dijo haciendo un mohín. Miró a sus papá-te juro papá…que fue en defensa de la familia…-

Harry miró esos ojitos de cachorrito y no pudo evitar ablandarse-no te preocupes hijo, estoy seguro que tenías una buena razón-

-Bueno, a mis mejores amigos y a mi nos llaman _**Las Joyas de Hogwarts**_, pues nos consideran los más guapos de todo Hogwarts-dijo antes de soltar un risita- lo siento-se disculpó-a veces se me pega la arrogancia de James. La verdad es que nos lo puso la tía Minnie, cuando éramos más niños-pero antes de agregar algo más Antares lo interrumpió

-Bueno…¿me dejan seguir con mi historia? Estaba presentándome yo-dijo sonriendo ligeramente-

-Lo siento onii-chan-dijo Lily-puedes seguir…

-Gracias pequeña…-

-¡No soy pequeña!-se quejó esta

-Si, si lo eres-dijeron sus hermanos, Antares y Ted

-ya tengo 15 años, por Dios-

-pero para nosotros aún serás nuestra pequeña hermanita-dijeron Antares y Ted con una sonrisa. Lily bufó mientras James, Albus y Charlus asentían corroborando lo que dijeron los mayores-

-Tu no tienes por qué meterte mocoso-dijo Lily mirando a Charlus-soy mayor que tú

-pero tú eres mujer-

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Me tengo que meter y punto-y antes de que Lily pueda contestarle, agregó-¡Espera Aniki!, falta decir que mi padrino es Draco Malfoy -dijo Charlus sin importarle que acababa de dejar al gran comedor en silencio; Draco y su madre se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿El hurón? Harry como pudiste-dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amigo

-Mamá tuvo un parto complicado con migo…-explicó Charlus-si no fuera por mi padrino…hubiera muerto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Harry estaba preocupado, Draco Malfoy padrino de su hijo…aunque parecía que habían resuelto sus pleitos…no dejaba de preocuparlo.

-Demasiada información-dijo Ted mirando a Charlus-estoy seguro que luego podemos aclarar muchas dudas, ahora es mejor que sigas con tu presentación Antares…-

-como seguía diciendo antes de que el clan Potter me interrumpiera, después de que mi madre muriera en la guerra, mi hermana mayor me cuidó-ella lo miró-y cuando tío Harry supo que éramos hijos de su padrino; te persuadió a que te quedaras en Inglaterra y vivieras ahí.-Tamao y Harry se sonrieron-pero como tú estabas en el equipo de Quidditch de las "Sakura's lee" tuviste que quedarte en Japón hasta que terminara tu contrato, y yo prácticamente me crie en la Madriguera, junto a Teddy. Digamos que somos mejores amigos-Ted soltó una carcajada-fue Harry quien nos contó quienes eran los Mereoradores-Sirius y Remus inflaron sus pechos con orgullo-fui a Gryffindor

-¡Ese es mi hijo!-dijo Sirius sonriendo-

-Vaya…¿por qué no Slytherin?-quiso saber Nana-esa fue mi casa…

-Lo siento mamá…pero aunque tío Harry dijo que no importaba en que casa esté…yo y el sombreo seleccionador decidimos que era material Gryffindor como papá.-Nana suspiró, pero luego sonrió y alentó para seguir-soy parte del cuarteto de Dorado de Gryffindor, fui el capitán y cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Hasta ahora no se porque…pero la Directora McGonogall, no quiso hacerme Prefecto ni Premio Anual-sonrió juguetonamente-pero según ella debería darme cuenta…cuando estoy en pleno castigo-algunos rieron -¿me falta algo?...

-Claro que te estás olvidando de algo-dijo una voz suave pero se notaba que era peligrosa-

-B..b-bueno-Antares tragó saliva-jaja…olvidé decir que estoy felizmente casado, y tengo dos maravillosos bebes-Sirius y Nana lo miraron sorprendidos, ¡rayos!, ya eran abuelos.-Tamao sonrió cariñosamente.-amor ven por favor.

-No, tu mejor ven para acá y ayúdame con Lynx- Antares prácticamente corrió ante la orden que dictaba ese pedido. Se acercó a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que hacía malabares tratando de cargar a dos niños al mismo tiempo.

Antares al llegar junto a ella, cogió al travieso bebé que sonreía desde los brazos de su madre.

-Estos son mis hermosos hijos…Lynx y Lyra Black Mallory-dijo con orgullo. Besó a la chica de su costado-y ella es mi esposa. Dannette Black antes Mallory.

-_Buongiorno_ mi nombre es Dannette Mallory, tengo 25 años. Fui Slytherin, y cazadora del equipo de Quidditch. Soy Auror junto con Antares pero yo soy la líder de escuadrón "_Fenix_", es un grupo especial encargado específicamente para misiones rango S; el cual fue fundado por tío Harry-Harry la miró sorprendido, al parecer realmente se iba a convertir en Auror- es como la S.W.A.T. de los muggles.-terminó de explicar a los demás-mis papás no estudiaron acá. Pero mi padrino Blaise está presente. Hola tío-saludó con una sonrisa al moreno que se encontraba petrificado en la mesa de Slytherin

-¿Eres hija de Armando?-preguntó Blaise cuando pudo hablar

-Sip-le contestó ella-por ti vine a Hogwarts, por ti fui Slytherin y fue gracias a ti que viví los mejores años de mi vida-

-¡Oh maldita sea!-por culpa de eso iba a estar emparentados con los Black-

-No te desanimes, padrino en el futuro no hay tanto problema. Además tu esposa es mi tía favorita; aunque su gemela esta algo loca. Mmmm…¿debería decir quien es mi tía?- se escuchó un No dentro de la multitud- Teddy es mi mejor amigo, y por eso tuve algunos problemas con ciertas personas _celosas. _

-Yo no estaba celoso-dijo Antares-

-Pero cariño, yo no he dicho tu nombre-dijo Dannette con voz burlona, ocasionando que todos en el gran comedor se rieran de él.-

-Esta bien, me toca a mí-dijo Ted mientras seguía mirando con burla a Antares-mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos-dijo con una sonrisa, mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin, todos me dicen Teddy-Remus se paralizó sorprendido-como se habrán dado cuenta mi padre es Remus Lupin y mi madre es –miró a la orden-creo que esto bastará para decirlo-de pronto su cabello color azulado cambió a varios colores pero se detuvo en rosa, para luego volverse de un negro azabache. Toda la orden miró a la metamorfaga, ella quería a Remus, se había dado cuenta hace poco; y que el chico sea su hijo con él hacía que resurja la esperanza para todas y cada una de las trabas que le ponía-mi madre es Nymphadora Tonks…o Nymphadora Lupin-Remus se sonrojó mientras Tonks sonreía y su cabello cambiaba de colores con rapidez, hasta detenerse en su color favorito, rosa.-tengo 25 años…o sea que me concebirán aún mas adelante…-Tonks rió encantada mientras Remus palidecía-

-¡Es mi nieto!-exclamaron felices Ted y Andrómeda

-¡Espera!-Ted miró a Remus con sospechas-mi hija y tu se llevan 13 años…-Ted entrecerró sus ojos molesto-¡te aprovechaste de mi bebé!

-¡Papá! Ya no soy una niña-dijo Tonks molesta-¿acaso no estás feliz de tener un nieto guapo?-Ted siguió mirando a Remus molesto-¡Mamá, dile algo!

-Ted, Dora ya tenía que crecer…y que mejor que Remus para ella-dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa-después de todo, Dora necesita alguien que la haga madurar-

Parecía que Remus se iba a desmayar-Lunático…no seré el único con un hijo, ¡felicidades!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

-¡E..e..espera! yo..yo no…hijo..yo..digo…-Sirius miró a su amigo sabiendo el problema que tenía-

-no te preocupes papá-dijo Teddy mirándolo con cariño-yo no heredé tu _pequeño problema peludo_ como dice tío Harry; los genes de mamá dominaron-Ted le sonrió a una feliz pelirosa-yo también fui a Gryffindor-Remus le sonrió por primera vez. Harry pudo ver unas pequeñas lágrimas de orgullo en él-también pertenezco al cuarteto dorado de Gryffindor junto a Antares, Haruka y Ludwing, yo si fui Prefecto y Premio Anual-tanto Remus como Tonks sonrieron felices-

-Solo porque McGonogall pensaba que eras inocente, ¡y nos echaba la culpa a Haruka y a mí de corromperte!-se quejó Antares mirando a la maestra de transformaciones-

Teddy rió-bueno…de un manera u otra ustedes me corrompieron-dijo este-después de todo yo era menor -

-¡ey, patrañas!, eras tan culpable como nosotros-dijo Antares, y luego sonrió-pero creo que el mayor culpable fue tío Harry-

-¿Yo?-Sirius y Remus se preguntaron como era eso posible

-bueno…fuiste _tú_ quien nos contó sobre los _mereoradores_-dijo Ted con una sonrisa de inocencia-nos contaste muchas de sus travesuras, y las "mejoramos"-

-¡un momento!-dijo Remus algo sombrío-¿por qué no fui yo el que te contó sobre eso? Soy un de los mereoradores y estoy orgulloso de que lo fui, debí de habértelo dicho…a menos…

El cabello de Teddy se volvió algo gris-tú y mamá mueren en la batalla final, al igual que el abuelo Ted…no entraré en detalles porque se explicará en los Diarios-Andrómeda se quedó petrificada, todo la felicidad de la noticia anterior se fue-yo me crié con la abuela Andrómeda…y con mi padrino Harry-el mencionado lo miró algo sorprendido-se que ustedes se sacrificaron para que mi futuro fuera mejor, sin magos oscuros. Harry siempre me habla de ustedes, de como mi mamá nunca se rindió y siguió detrás de papá, como se querían y como eran ustedes. Yo me parezco mucho a papá; pero dicen que también tengo la personalidad de mamá.

-Estoy feliz de conocerte, y saber que eres mi hijo-le dijo Remus con una mirada de orgullo

-Y yo también estoy feliz de conocerte; pero aún falta algo que decir. –Teddy sonrió ampliamente antes de agregar-son abuelos…y de una hermosa niña.

-¡¿abuelo?!-

-¡¿soy abuela?!-chilló Tonks sorprendida

-Claro que si, Dorea…amor ven acá-una de las niñas que había aparecido en la burbuja se acercó. Era una preciosura, de ojos dorados, cabello rubio y una carita de ángel-ella es mi linda hija Dorea Nymphadora Lupin-los ojos de Remus y Tonks se aguaron al ver a su nieta-ella y mi esposa son las personas más importantes en mi vida.-

-¿Tenía que llamarse Nymphadora?-se quejó Tonks mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-a ella le gusta su nombre, ¿verdad Nymphadora?-la niña rió y aplaudió con fuerza ocasionando que muchos suelten una "Ahhh…"—además…ese es el nombre de su abuela.-

-No tengo problema, pero si ella se lo quiere cambiar luego…háganle caso-dijo Tonks mirando a su nieta con una sonrisa tierna-

-bueno, creo que ahora es mi turno-dijo una chica alta y rubia de ojos azules y una brillante sonrisa-me llamo Victorie Lupin, soy la esposa de Teddy; y mi apellido de soltera es Weasley. Si, si, soy una Weasley rubia-agregó al ver las caras de su familia-pero es porque mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley, de soltera D'elacour. Los genes de mi madre, superaron a los de papá. Tengo 21 años, fui Griffyndor, Prefecta y Premio Anual-Bill y Fleur sonrieron orgullosos, al igual que Molly y Arthur-al salir de Hogwarts empecé a estudiar para convertirme en Medimaga; y ahora trabajo en San Mungo, en el Departamento Infantil.

-¿Entonces…Fleur y yo nos casamos?-dijo Bill con una sonrisa, después de todo acababan de conocerse en Gringotts, y le parecía la mujer más bella del planeta

-Si papá, y también eres abuelo-Bill endureció su rostro y Fleur sonrió-y ni siquiera pienses en matar a mi marido.-le dijo

-Pero el es mayor que tú-se quejó Bill

-Y tú eres mayor que mamá…y el abuelo no te golpeó como TÚ lo hiciste con Teddy-

-¡¿GOLPEASTE A TEDDY?!-chilló Tonks enfurecida….-¡COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARLE A MI BEBÉ!

-¡Mamá!, ya no soy un bebé!-le recordó Teddy-no te preocupes, que mi padrino me defendió…nadie quiere ver a Harry Potter cabreado…-se rió Teddy

-¡Cierto!...-rió Antares divertido-después de esa batalla… tío Bill tú, fuiste golpeado por tía Ginny por meterte con su esposo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡Idiota!-gritaron varios

-¡no debías decirlo aún!-

-¡¿Por qué lo dijiste?!-

-¡Ya acabaste con la sorpresa!-

-¡Es que no sabes tener la boca cerrada!-

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpó algo sonrojado

Harry y Ginny se miraron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron rojos; Harry no sabía como era posible que se haya terminado casado con Ginny; la hermana menor de su mejor amigo; se suponía que aún le gustaba Cho, aunque ya habían terminado… ¿Y Ginny no estaba con ese idiota de Ravenclaw?.

Ginny se mostró confundida. Se suponía que ella había decidido olvidar a Harry. ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos?, ¿Qué pasó en el futuro?. Desde cuando Harry la comenzó a ver con otros ojos. ¿Estaría soñando?... ¿será mentira?...observó a los niños que aún cerca de Harry; y vio que todos ellos la miraban con cariño y le sonreían a ello, sin poder evitarlo les devolvió la sonrisa. La pequeña pelirroja se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Hola mami, perdona al imbécil de Aniki, es igual a tío Sirius, no tiene nada de tacto-le dijo

-¡Ey!-se quejaron Sirius y Antares ofendidos mientras varios reían, incluyendo a Snape

-¿Entonces es cierto?-preguntó Harry aún confundido-¿Ginny es su madre?-

-Si papá…acéptalo-dijo James mientras lo miraba con un aire burlón-

Harry se puso aún más colorado, sin saber que decir. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, algunos les mandaban miradas incrédulas, otras sorprendidas, también burlonas, pero sobre todas celosas, y otros simplemente de indiferencia por la nueva pareja formada.

-¡Esto es mentira!-dijo Michael observando a los chicos-¡Ginny es mi novia!

-Si, lo es-dijo Albus mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-pero ella recobrará el juicio y terminará con tigo

-Solo porque no pudiste aceptar que Gryffindor apaleara en la final de Quidditch a Ravenclaw…-

-No…imposible…¿Terminamos?-Michael estaba sin palabras

-¡eso quiere decir que voy a jugar profesionalmente Quidditch!-dijo Ginny de pronto, sin importarle Michael que seguía aún confundido

-Así es mamá-dijo James sonriendo-jugaste con las _**Holyhead Harpies(1)**_, desde que saliste del colegio…hasta que este galán apareció-dijo señalándose a sí mismo-

-Mi mamá desperdició su talento, por culpa tuya-dijo Albus

-Calla, serpiente-

-¿Algún problema, _gatito?-_dijo Albus burlón, James lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero decidió ignorarlo

-Ahora eres corresponsal del EL PROFETA, en la sección de los deportes-

-Aunque papá no quieres que sigas trabajando-dijo Lily inocentemente

Ginny miró molesta a Harry, el cual retrocedió un poco asustado-tu no me mandas, Potter-

-Uyy…papá, ya la hiciste enojar-dijeron sus hijos

-Pero si no te he dicho nada aún-

-Más te vale-

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡Esperen un momento!, ¿Ganaron la copa de Quidditch?-preguntó Oliver Wood entusiasmado tratando de cambiar el ambiente

-Si, Gryffindor ganó gracias a sus nuevos capitanes, tía Angie, y por supuesto, mi papá-dijo James sonriendo orgulloso

-¡Ganamos!-gritó Angelina Jhonson feliz, sin percatarse que James la llamó tía. George frunció el ceño, pero luego recordó algo y sonrió-

-¡Oye Fred!-dijo de repente-me debes cinco galeones, al final la enana lo logró-

-¡Maldición!-

-¡Percy, Charlie!-dijo Bill olvidándose momentáneamente que seguía enfadado con Percy-me deben cinco galeones cada uno-

Ginny se sintió ofendida

-¡Neville, tú también me debes un galeón!-dijo Ron de pronto mirando a su amigo-¡te dije que ellos dos terminarían juntos!

-¡No es cierto!, ¡tú también dudabas!-

-Es que Harry es tan ciego…-

-Si…por eso usa lentes-hubo una carcajada general-

Harry se sintió traicionado, miró a Hermione-espero que tú no hayas apostado a mi costa-

Hermione sonrió y miró a Luna, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y agregó-Padma y Parvati nos deben dos galeones a cada una-

Sirius, Remus y los chicos del futuro estaban matándose de la risa por ese intercambio de palabras, al ver a Harry y a Ginny totalmente avergonzados

-¡Diablos!, solo falta que mi madre también haya apostado-

-¡Molly, Arthur!-gritó Tonks de pronto-luego les pago

Hubo otra carcajada general mientras Ginny miraba molesta a sus padres, los cuales se mostraron algo arrepentidos. Sirius y Remus abrazaron a Harry aún sonriendo

-¡La Maldición Potter continúa!-dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

-¿Maldición?-

-Todos los primogénitos Potter se enamoran de Pelirrojas-explicó Remus-tu mamá, la esposa del hermano de tu abuelo también fue pelirroja-

-¡¿De verdad?!-Harry estaba sorprendido y a la vez confundido

-Si es verdad-dijo Lily-James Sirius babea por una Pelirroja…-

-¡Es cierto!-corroboraron todos los del futuro-

-¡No lo molesten!-dijo una pelirroja de pronto mirando a los demás

-Ay si, como tu eres su novia…-ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Ginny miró a la pelirroja con una ceja alzada

-¡Perdón sra. Potter….digo….Weasley!-ambas se pusieron aún más rojas

Entonces James Sirius se acercó y abrazó a la pelirroja mirándola con cariño-mami…ella es la mujer con la que me voy a _**casar**_…Annalissa Fin-Fletchey-

Justin que en ese momento miraba la escena entretenido, se puso de pie rápidamente y se quedó blanco mientras la señalaba a ella-

-¡¿ca-ca-casar?!...¡¿Fin-Fletchey?!-exclamó

-Si papi, me voy a casar con James; me llamo Annalissa Fin-Fletchey; mis padres son tú…y Susan Fin-Fletchey…antes Bones, tengo 17 años; soy Slytherin y Prefecta. Albus es mi mejor amigo, junto con Rose y Scorpius-

-¡¿Slytherin?!-chilló Justin

-Papá…en el futuro las relaciones entre casa son totalmente diferente de ahora; la rivalidad solo existe en Quidditch y la Copa de las casas…yo tengo amigos en todas las casas…

-¿De verdad? ¿no me mientes?-

-No te preocupes…todo es gracias al señor Potter-todos miraron a Harry y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse-ya no hay tanto prejuicio de sangre…

-Sólo los idiotas, piensan de esa manera-dijo James seguro.

Susan sonrió-¿entonces eres feliz?

-Si, mami….muy feliz-dijo mientras abrazaba a James. Justin lanzó un bufido aún sin agradarle la idea de que su pequeña se case

-¿Eres hija única?-

-No-dijo. De pronto dos personas, una chica y un chico se pusieron a lado de ella.

-Hola-dijo una castaña –soy Aria Fin-Fletchey…tengo 15 años y soy de Hufflepuff, me gusta el Quidditch pero no lo juego, y soy la nueva Prefecta de mi casa, mis mejores amigas son Leanne, Alice y Lily…

-Yo soy Travis Fin-Fletchey, tengo 13 años y también estoy en Hufflepuff-dijo el niño sonriendo se acercó a su mamá y se acercó y la abrazó-y también soy una lindura, ¿verdad mamá?-Susan le sonrió y le acarició el cabello-

-Si, cariño-entonces se escucharon algunos bufidos disconformes

-¡Oigan, por qué se adelantaron!-se quejó un guapo Rubio-

-¡Echale la culpa a Black-dijo –gracias a nosotros el ambiente se ha tranquilizado

Entonces todos recordaron que Harry Potter se iba a casar con Ginny Weasley e iban a tener cuatro hijos. Los mencionados se volvieron a poner rojos…-

-San Potter…-dijo Draco de mal humor

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy-dijo Ron molesto

-No me jodas, Comadreja-replicó este

-No le hagas caso, tío Ron-dijo de pronto una pelirroja de cabello corto – olvídate de él…tenemos que continuar con esto o nunca podremos leer los diarios…- sonrió-yo soy Dominique Weasley Delacour, la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur-ellos sonrieron, olvidando que Malfoy habló-tengo 21 años….fuí una Slytherin-Bill la miró sorprendido-fui Prefecta, y golpeadora en el equipo de Quidditch y en estos momentos soy modelo de ropa muggle y mágica; y a la vez estudio diseño de moda…papi –observó a su padre con ojitos de cachorritos. Bill la miró con una ceja alzada-no te molestes…pero yo ya vivo con mi novio…

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-porque sus niñas lo abandonaban. _Tiene que ser culpa de "ellos"-_

-No te molestes…él es un buen chico, luego de golpearlo lo aceptaste…-le dijo con una mirada de reproche

-¿quién es?-preguntó

-No quiero estropear la sorpresa…luego te lo diré-dijo guiñándole el ojo a su padre, Bill bufó y Fleur le sonrió con cariño-además falta que se presente el bebito de la familia…-agregó con malicia

-¡Oye!, no soy un bebé-dijo de pronto el rubio que interrumpió a Travis. Agitó su cabello suavemente y sonrió-me llamo Louis Weasley, y también soy hijo de Bill y Fleur Weasley, tengo 16 años…estoy en Ravenclaw…y quiero trabajar en Gringgots como rompedor de maldiciones, como tú y mamá; mis mejores amigos son los _odiosos_ de Lorcan y Lysander-

-¡ey!-

-son odiosos…no lo nieguen…

-¡Cuidadito!, que te quitamos el permiso de andar con nuestra hermanita-

-Leanne no necesita el permiso para hacer lo que ella quiera-

Una chica de cabello negro se acercó-exacto-y sonrió-aprovecharé el momento y me presentaré amor…

-Lo que tu desees, cariño-le dijo Louis mirándola con devoción, ella le sonrió de manera dulce

-Mi nombre es Leanne Scammander-dijo soñadoramente-mis padres son Rolf y Luna Scammander, antes Lovegood-Luna sonrió y Rolf también, pero él a diferencia de Luna se sonrojó- soy la menor de sus hijos, tengo 15 años, estoy en Gryffindor y mi mejor amiga es Lily, y mi adorado novio es Louis Weasley-el se sonrojó, pero la abrazó. Rolf no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño-

-¡Un momento!-dijo de pronto una voz. El padre de Luna se puso de pie y miró a la pequeña-¿eres mi nieta?-dijo con voz emocionada-

-Si, abuelito-dijo ella sonriendo-¡no te des por vencido!, ¡los Nargles si existen!

-¡No es cierto!-dijo Hermione atónita

-Sra. Weasley, mi mamá ya los descubrió-dijo esta sin darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir

Hubo un compas de silencio…

-¡Leanne!-reprochó una chica de cabellos alborotados pero de color rojo-¡se supone que yo debía decirle eso a mamá!-

-Lo siento, Rose-

La mencionada solo suspiró y miró a sus padres. Su mamá la miraba sorprendida, y su papá estaba como petrificado-¡rayos!...esto será difícil…

-¿Eres hija de Hermione y Ron?-preguntó Harry tentativamente

-Lo soy, padrino-Harry se quedó sorprendido de que también sea padrino de la muchacha-soy Rose Jane Weasley; y mis padres son tus mejores amigos; Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.-

-¡Lo sabía!-dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo-

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Ginny

-¡Se lo tenían bien guardadito!-dijo Sirius riendo

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que estaba completamente rojo, miró a Hermione y se percató que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, pero al igual que él, también estaba colorada. Ron supo que su futuro sería brillante.

-Bueno…-dijo con tono mandón-tengo 17 años; soy Prefecta y Premio Anual; lo siento papi, pero soy pésima en el Quidditch. Soy una Ravenclaw-miró a su padre-pero mis mejores amigos son Slytherin-Ron casi se desmaya y Malfoy lanzó una carcajada-Y quiero ser igual que mi mamá y trabajar en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas-

-¿Trabajo ahí?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-Si, y eres la jefa-dijo con evidente orgullo-

-Bueno, ya que se adelantaron de nuevo, yo me presentaré…Hugo Weasley, un placer-dijo un pelirrojo sonriendo-y si…también soy hijo de Ron y Hermione Weasley-los mencionado se sonrojaron nuevamente-tengo 15 años y yo si estoy en Gryffindor; soy guardián en el equipo de Quidditch desde mi cuarto año; y también soy Prefecto; tengo buenas notas…pero no soy tan cerebrito como la sabelotodo de mi hermana…-

-Mocoso atrevido…-masculló Rose molesta

-Mi padrino es Percy Weasley-ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos y Ron no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, el aún pesaba que Percy era un idiota por abandonar a la familia -Me gustaría ser Auror-continuó Hugo, ignorando a Rose-igual que papá y tío Harry-

-¡¿Somos Aurores?!-preguntaron ambos

-Padrino, tu eres el jefe del departamento de Aurores-dijo Teddy

-Tío Ron es tu Estratéga en combate y mano derecha-agregó Antares

-Asi como dijo Dannette ustedes dos crearon al escuadrón " Fenix", La organización es independiente del Ministerio y lo dirige tío Harry. Nadie se mete con ellos… si no quieren terminar con la varita metida en el culo…-

-¡ey!, eso fue de casualidad-dijo Antares-ese bastardo estaba coqueteando a Mi esposa.-

-Entonces es un escuadrón que por ser fundada por el-niño-que-vivió hace lo que quiere y no recibe represalias-dijo un Slytherin mayor-cuando no "el elegido"

-¡Retráctate!-gritaron Antares y Teddy al mismo tiempo-

-Gracias a tío Harry, la delincuencia ha bajado, mejoraron las leyes dentro del ministerio, creo una escuela para los hijos de muggles para que puedan asistir antes de Hogwarts y tener una mejor comprensión del mundo mágico.

-También creó un orfanato, para todos los niños que quedaron sin hogar a causa de la guerra.

-¡Y no se olviden del hospital!-

-Como ves…Harry Potter tiene un gran corazón-

Harry se quedó sorprendido, por todo lo que va a hacer en el futuro

-¡Ese es mi ahijado!, ¡tus padres estarían muy orgullosos!-dijo Sirius feliz

-¡Eres increíble Harry!-dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-agregó Nana sonriendo

Harry no pudo evitar ponerse colorado, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él, incluso los Slytherin lo miraban incrédulos; a Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos de emoción, él siempre supo lo gentil que era Harry

-Hermanita-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-te has olvidado de presentar a tu noviecito….-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es cierto…-dijo ella lentamente-tengo novio…¿algún problema?- Hugo le frunció el ceño y un niño pelirrojo y ojos azules soltó una carcajada-

-¡No funcionó tu plan, hermano!, sabes que a ella no le importa que la moleste porque al final papá siempre termina aceptando todo lo que dice…es su princesita.-

Hugo bufó.

-Déjenme presentarme, ahora-dijo el pequeño-me llamo Allen Weasley, último hijo de Ron y Hermione, tengo 11 años -sonrió pícaramente y agregó-, y soy una serpiente-Ron palideció, mientras que algunos empezaron a reír-… papá antes de que digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…yo soy feliz. Hice amigos maravillosos…, ahí está Charlus; él es mi mejor amigo y estoy pasando los mejores momentos de mi vida aquí en Hogwarts-

-¡¿Pero en Slytherin?!-chilló con voz aguda

-El sombrero seleccionador dijo que mi inteligencia era demasiada astuta como para perderme la oportunidad de no ingresar a Slytherin-

-Pero….-

-Ron…nuestro hijo es feliz-dijo Hermione-no lo arruines

-Si papá, todo esta bien…tu me quieres incluso en Slytherin-

-Es verdad…-Ron dio un fuerte suspiro resignado-aún eres mi hijo-

-Vaya…se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Fred y George sorprendidos mirando a su hermanito

-No me molesten-dijo Ron aún conmocionado de que si hijo haya terminado en la casa de las serpientes.-al menos tienes a Charlus a tu lado-

-Si tío, Allen es mi mejor amigo-aclaró Charlus. Ron suspiró nuevamente

Allen rió- te vas a acostumbrar, no te preocupes y yo también pertenezco a las Joyas de Hogwarts-dijo de manera petulante.

-Ya ven chicos, yo sabía que mi papá ya había madurado-dijo Rose-teniendo a mamá y a tío Harry, ambos hicieron un buen trabajo…-

Todos rieron mientras que Ron se sonrojaba-

-Siempre crees saberlo todo-dijo Allen con sorna

-Yo lo sé todo-respondió ella burlonamente

-Me olvidaba que eres una sabelotodo-masculló Hugo

-Claro que sí, se que tú también tienes novia…-

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-

-¿A quién te refieres?-

-aa…pues…¡no te importa!-

Rose sonrió con maldad-¡lo sabía! Ella te gusta

-¡No, no es verdad!

-¡Si, lo es!

-Que no

-Que si-dijo de pronto Lily interviniendo-solo que aún no te has enterado

-¡Lily!-ella se rió divertida

Los del futuro rieron al ver la cara de roja de Hugo; un par de Gemelos se acercaron riendo-tranquilo cuñadito-dijo uno

-¡Callate, oxigenado!-

-¿cuñadito?-se escuchó la voz mortal de Ron. El rubio tragó saliva, pero mostró su mejor sonrisa

-Así es, sr. Weasley…yo soy el novio y futuro esposo de Rosie-su sonrisa creció-entrelazó su mano con la de Rose-

-¡Pero!...¿cómo…?...¡Mi Rose es una bebé!-

-¡Papá!-dijo ofendida-ya soy mayor de edad…

-No en el mundo muggle-dijo Ron, ocasionando la risa de sus hermanos

-Ron, no molestes a mi nieta-dijo Molly sonriendo feliz. Se notaba que se encontraba extasiada por conocer a todos sus nietos

-¡Pero…!

-¡Basta Ron!-dijo Hermione, miró al muchacho que miraba a su hija con ternura-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo, Lorcan Scammander-dijo sonriendo- soy hijo de Rolf y Luna-dijo tuteando a sus padres-tengo 16 años, soy Ravenclaw y quiero trabajar en el Ministerio, el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas-

-¡oh!, eres uno de los gemelos odiosos…-se escuchó una carcajada general-mi sobrino Louis tenía razón-

-No es para tanto…-dio el otro gemelo de pronto-él nos llama así porque no queríamos que saliera con nuestra hermana; se aprovechó de que éramos amigos…que crecimos juntos…¡traicionó nuestra confianza!, ¡le abrimos la puerta de nuestra casa!, y se quedó con nuestra hermanita menor-

Ron alzó una ceja mirando en dirección a Harry que se movió incómodo en su lugar-donde he visto esto…-murmuró. Sirius y Remus se mataron de la risa junto con Teddy, Antares y James Sirius.

-¡¿Por que a mi?!-dijo Louis mirando mal a los gemelos

El gemelo sonrió-soy Lysander Scammander, y como se han dado cuenta; soy el gemelo de Lorcan…-

Varios rieron-si no, no hemos dado cuenta…-

-Estos gemelos también tiene potencial-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-¡Claro!, por eso también causamos unos que otros problemas_-_dijo Lorcan. Miró a su gemelo-continúa hermanito

Lysander le frunciendo el ceño-eres mayor que yo por sólo 100 segundos-se quejó-así que no me digas hermanito-

-ok…tu ganas…hermanito…-se burló Lorcan. Lysander frunció el ceño, pero Luna intervino

-Continúa, cariño. Tu padre y yo queremos saber más de ti-

Rolf se sonrojó, pero asintió.-estoy orgulloso de ustedes-

-Claro que si, yo también tengo 16 años-dijo riendo-y estoy en Gryffindor; juego como golpeador en el equipo, y a diferencia de Lorcan yo si soy Prefecto, al igual que mis abuelos quisieran encontrar nuevas especies -hinchó su pecho de orgullo y agregó-yo descubrí a snorkack de cuerno arrugado-

-¡¿en serio?!-

-Sip, fue antes de entrar a Hogwarts-Luna sonrió de manera orgullosa-y tengo una hermosa novia-

-¿quién es tu novia, cariño?-

-ah…pues mi hermosa novia…es….-redoble de tambores-Alice…Alice Longbotton-una pequeña rubia se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-

Neville que había estado entretenido mirando todo, se quedó en blanco. Su abuela se quedó sorprendida, mientras unas lágrimas cruzaban por su rostro

-Soy…t-t-tu p-padre?..e-eres-s m_mi h-h-hija?-

-Si papi…Soy Alice Hannah Longbotton.-sonrió-tu eres mi padre y Hannah Abbott mi madre-los mencionados se pusieron rojos- ustedes aún son muy tímidos para reconocer lo que sienten. Pero les aseguro que serán muy felices en el futuro.

Hannah no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, tenía una hija; y con el chico que había empezado a gustarle. Neville miró de reojo a Hannah y se puso más colorado. Su abuela de pronto soltó una carcajada. Dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, los Abbott son una buena familia. Has sabido elegir a una buena esposa.- Hannah se sonrojó furiosamente-Alice cariño, síguenos contando acerca de ti-

-Si abuelita, estoy en Hufflepuff, tengo 15 años. Me encanta Herbología y Encantamientos. Mi papá es profesor de Herbología y el sub director en Hogwarts, aunque también es Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor.

-¡¿Profesor?!-chilló Neville pálido

-Hogwarts está cada vez peor…-dijo Draco con desagrado-mira que poner al inútil de Longbotton

-¡No es cierto!-chillaron todos los del futuro y los Gryffindor, y algunos Hufflepuff

-El profesor Longbotton es el mejor profesor que hay-

-Y un gran padrino-

-Neville es un excelente profesor y jefe de casa-

-Siempre le da puntos a Slytherin, y no los discrimina-dijo otro

-Neville no es inútil, hurón-gritaron Ginny y Luna con el ceño fruncido. Neville les sonrió agradecido

-Es cierto, Neville es valiente…amable…y se siempre piensa en otros antes que en él mismo-agregó Hannah mirando furiosa a Draco-y tu Malfoy no le llegas ni a los talones-

Todo el mundo miró a la Hufflepuff, que solo se sonrojó y pero siguió mirando a Draco igual de molesta

-No lo puedo creer-dijo una niña rubia –estoy tan decepcionada de ti, papá. El profesor Longbotton es una gran persona, muy amable que nos respeta a todos por igual. Debes darle una disculpa.

-¡¿Papá?!-

-No cambies el tema-dijo esta con el ceño fruncido-debes disculparte con el profesor

-No le debo nada a ese Gryffindor-dijo Draco aún con un aire de superioridad a su alrededor-

-Tú no eres el padre que yo conozco. Abuela Cissy, dile algo-

-Draco, debes disculparte-

-Pero mamá…-

-hijo, los modales…-

Draco hizo una mueca con los labios antes de que murmurar una disculpa hacia Neville.

-Esta bien, Malfoy-dijo Neville aún sorprendido. El comedor se quedó en silencio antes de que Narcisa preguntara

-¿Eres mi nieta?-

-Si, abuela-

-Déjenme presentarme a mí primero, Athenea-dijo un guapo rubio, que se notaba a plena vista que era calco a Malfoy, como Albus a Harry- me llamo Scorpius Malfoy, tengo 17 años y soy un orgulloso Slytherin, y me gustaría ser un Medimago. Y por culpa de Albus, no pude ser prefecto ni premio anual

¡Ey!-se defendió Albus-no culpa mía que anduvieras distraído, porque te diste cuanta que te habías enamorado

-¿Enamorado?-preguntó Draco sorpendido-¿con qué antigua familia te hemos comprometido?-

-No papá, no me casaré con alguna estirada prejuiciosa, yo amo a mi novia. Y aunque al comienzo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, ahora no puedo vivir sin ella. Y cuando ella termine el colegio, nos vamos a casar.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es esa afortunada?-preguntó Draco alzando una ceja. Después de todo cualquiera no podría estar con un Malfoy.

-Amor, ¿quieres acercarte?-dijo Scorpius con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Draco se dio cuenta que realmente su hijo estaba enamorado, su cara lo decía todo.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Harry horrorizado veía como su única hija se ponía de pie, y caminaba lentamente hacia ese rubio oxigenado y le agarraba la mano.

-No importa, después de todo son Sangre Pura-dijo Narcisa

-¡No puede ser!-gritaron Harry y Draco a la vez

-Porque a mí-dijo Lily mientras veía que el rostro de su padre y de su suegro se ponía rojo

-No te preocupes, cariño-dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios-nada ni nadie nos va a separar

-¡No voy a permitir que mi hijo se case con una traidora a la sangre!-chilló Pansy con el rostro rojo de la indignación-

-¿Perdón?, ¿quién es usted para decirme lo que debo o no debo de hacer?

-¡Soy tu Madre!-

Nadie dijo nada, y de pronto todos los chicos del futuro comenzaron a matarse de la risa. Antares y Teddy prácticamente se revolcaban de la risa.

-No…puedo…respirar-dijo Antares antes de seguir riendo escandalosamente

-jajaja….esto…realmente….jajaja-Teddy respiraba agitadamente

-Tu… realmente…..crees….que….eres….nuestra madre?-preguntó un niño que también se encontraba riendo

-Tranquilo Zynx-dijo Scorpius y luego se dirigió a Pansy-me place informarle que usted no es ni será nuestra madre-Pansy lo miró incrédula-así como mi padre es Draco Malfoy, mi madres es la maravillosa Astoria Greengrass …-

-¡¿Qué?!, Pero si yo creo que Malfoy es un idiota, arrogante, prejuicioso, engreído que no entiende nada de la vida; y no es más que un niño mimado que se esconde detrás de su apellido.- todo el mundo la miró incrédulo, por soltar tremendo discurso.

-Sí, pero tú siempre has dicho que es bien guapo-dijo de pronto Daphne Greengrass, para horror de su hermana. Astoria se puso roja, mientras Draco sonreía con petulancia

-Muchas cosas van a pasa en los próximos dos años,-dijo Scorpius mirando a su madre- tú fuiste su única luz de esperanza en su mundo lleno de oscuridad

-¿Desde cuando hablas así?-quiso saber Albus

-Esas son las palabras exactas, que papá siempre dice cuando habla de mamá-

-Papá es bien romántico-dijo Athenea sonriendo a un Draco sonrojado

-Y a veces demasiado meloso-agregó Zynx con una mueca-pero a mamá le gusta todo eso-

-Pero volviendo al tema-dijo Scorpius-Lily es mi novia, mi futura esposa, y la futura madre de mis hijos. Y tanto tú papá como el señor Potter ya lo aceptaron.

-Creo que nuestras Madres ya están planeando nuestra boda, aunque va a ser dentro de algunos años-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Ya sabes como son mis padres-dijio Scorpius-quieren lo mejor para un Malfoy

-jajajaja-intervino Teddy-todas las mujeres de la familia han metido la cuchara en el asunto-

-¿No crees que escaparnos sería mejor?-preguntó Scorpius. Lily rio

-No puedes dejarme afuera-dijo de pronto Albus-yo soy el padrino, que clase de mejor amigo eres

-Y nosotras las Damas de honor-dijeron Rose y Annaliese al mismo tiempo –se supone que los cuatro somos los mejores amigos-

-Nadie se va a escapar a ningún lado-dijo Ginny, y luego miro a Astoria-debemos asegurarnos que todo sea de manera correcta- Astoria aún confundida asintió-

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas que eres nuestra madre?-Astoria solo se puso roja, y miró de soslayo a Draco que le sonrió dulcemente, lo que ocasionó que ella se pusiera más roja.

-¡Harry!, ¿No piensas decir nada?-dijo Sirius-vas a permitir que tu hijita se case con un Malfoy-Harry miró a su padrino derrotado

-Si mi hija es feliz con el hijo del hurón, ¿qué puedo hacer yo Sirius?, no quiero que mi hija me odie-

-Papá…-dijo Lily-aunque al comienzo te sorprendiste de mi relación con Scorp, fuiste tú quien me dijo que debía luchar por el amor de mi vida. Además desde que Albus y Scorp son amigos, él a veces nos va a visitar. Y sabes que el es un buen chico.-

-Cierto papá, conoces a Scorp que éramos unos niños-dijo Albus –y se que él la ama, si no fuera así….ya le hubiera roto la cara…al igual que James, Charlus, Teddy, Antares, Hugo, Fred II, Louis….y muchos más. Lily tiene a todos metidos en su bolsillo. Incluso a ti, y al señor Malfoy.-

-¡Albus!-le reprendió Lily indignada-¡eso no es cierto!

-Cariño, tienes un encanto especial, mi abuela te adora-Narcisa miro a la niña examinándola descaradamente-

-Serás una buena adquisición para la familia Malfoy-dijo Narcisa son una suave sonrisa-

-Ella no es una cosa-dijo Sirius mirando mal a su prima

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Narcisa mirándolo-yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia

-¡Cissy!-exclamó con orgullo Andrómedra-¡estoy feliz que no tengas ningún prejuicio con esta relación!

-¿Por qué debería? Lilian es una Sangre Pura-

-bueno, bueno…esto ya se discutió en el futuro, no hay tiempo para eso-dijo de pronto un muchacho castaño y extrañamente el color de su ojo izquierdo era rojo y el derecho azul-yo soy Zynx Draco Malfoy, tengo once años y soy Slytherin y mis mejores amigos son Charlus y Allen-agregó mientras sus padres volvían a sorprenderse. Rodó los ojos-si han aceptado el matrimonio de Lily y Scorp, pueden aceptar nuestra amistad. Yo también pertenezco a las joyas de Hogwarts.-

-Y yo soy Athenea Narcisa Malfoy y también tengo once; pero yo rompí la tradición y soy de Gryffindor- Draco se puso pálido-no te preocupes papá, no es tan malo como parece. Mi mejor amiga es Ella.-También pertenezco a las joyas de Hogwarts.-

-Y para evitar que Nea, sea atrapada por un Weasley o un Potter, el señor Malfoy la comprometió con Zynx-dijo Allen

-¡Pero son hermanos!-dijo Astoria sorprendida

-Técnicamente, solo soy un Malfoy de apellido-dijo Zynx –después de todo, fuí adoptado a los dos años-

-No importa-dijo Scorpius-sigues siendo un Malfoy, más ahora que te vas a casar con Nea.

Todo se quedaron sorprendidos, nadie creyó que Malfoy adoptara a alguien que no tenía su sangre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco

-Mamá estuvo embarazada, y por culpa de alguien-dijo Scorpius mirando de soslayo a Pansy-mamá perdió al bebé en un accidente, el medimago que atendió a mamá dijo que por la poción que le habían dado ya no podría tener más hijos-Draco enmudeció y miro con odio a Pansy-mamá se sentía tan mal, que luego de que tú y ella hablaron decidieron adoptar. Iban a escoger a un recién nacido. Pero mamá se enamoró de Zynx desde que lo vio.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, Astoria se puso de pie, y al llegar donde estaba Zynx lo envolvió en un abrazó sin poder dejar de sollozar. Zynx dejó que su madre lo abrazara, a pesar de que en ese momento era dos años mayor que él, pudo sentir el gran amor que ella le tenía. Draco al ver la escena, le gritó a Pansy

-¡No dejaré que te acerques a mi familia!, ¡No dejaré que le toques ni un solo cabello a Astoria, y espero por tu bien que hayas comprendido!-Pansy se estremeció al ver el odio en los ojos de Draco, y se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

-La familia es lo más importante para los Malfoy-agregó Athenea-es por eso papá, que tú no estás en Azkaban como el abuelo-Draco y Narcisa jadearon-a pesar de que el abuelo se arrepintió de seguir a Voldermort-la mayoría se estremeció- él tuvo que pagar por los crímenes que cometió.

-El señor Potter salvó a nuestra familia-dijo Scorpius mirando a su padre

-Pero recuerda, que tu abuela salvó a mi padre-dijo Albus

-Si, bueno…las dos familias se deben la vida, por eso en el futuro no se odian tanto-Scorpius le dirigió una mirada severa a su padre-tú me dijiste que en tus dos últimos años te convertiste en un verdadero patán, espero que con ayuda de estos diarios, eso cambie. Y te concentres únicamente en conquistar a mamá-

-¿por qué dices eso?

-Tu misión es matar a alguien-dijo Scorpius mientras el gran comedor miraba horrorizado a Draco-pero tú tienes mejor corazón. Y no lo harás.

-No permitiré que te conviertas en un asesino-dijo Narcisa mirando a su hijo mientras se ponía blanca-no dejaré que manches tus manos.-

Draco asintió con la cabeza mirando a su madre, luego a Astoria que estaba junto a sus hijos-lo prometo –no iba a renunciar, por nada a ese maravilloso futuro por delante.-

_**Continuará…**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) Harry Potter (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Por fin!**_

_**Lamentamos habernos tardado, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y muchas ideas que debemos ordenar. Prometemos actualizar lo más pronto posible. Aún falta muchas presentaciones antes de comenzar a leer los Diarios.**_

_**Chicos, les hacemos una pregunta…**_

_**Los chicos del futuro se quedan para leer los diarios con ellos?**_

_**Los chicos regresan al futuro **_

_**Los chicos van y vienen cuando les den la gana.**_

_**Esperamos sus reviews para poder tomar la decisión**_

_**Hasta otra…**_

_**Kuki-chan & Maga**_


End file.
